


My Date With Destiny

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Emotional Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Lancemas 2019, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Lance is trans because always, happy endings only, klancemas, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: One night in elementary school, Lance has a sleepover with his friend. The boys talk about dreams and watch the stars, though Lance doesn’t know yet how his life would intertwine with Keith’s.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164





	1. It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Lancemas 2019: Big Dreams. In the end, I decided to do Lancemas the Klance way, featuring astral plane stars and soulmates. This is heavily inspired by a number of Owl City's songs.
> 
> I've written two fics about Raiya's starboys AU before ~~(and want to write more still)~~ , but for this tiny Lancemas series as well, I weaved in a little hommage to the [Futariboshi animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVlJu2164Kw) (*´ω`*)

“Are you ready to switch on the sky?”

Keith looked at him with scrunched eyebrows but nodded. Lance switched off the lights—and beamed when his friend gasped. The ceiling and part of the walls, the roof slope above his bed, the door, all lit up with a glow-in-the-dark galaxy.

“See?” Lance still beamed when he sat on the bed, patting the space beside him invitingly. “Switch off the lights, switch on the sky, and the stars glow for you!”

“It’s amazing.” Keith walked over to sit next to Lance, gaze wandering the ceiling before he looked at him. “Did you make it yourself?”

“Yep! My brothers and my dad helped me put them up, but I set them up all by myself!”

“Doesn’t the glow distract you?”

Lance shook his head. “It helps me fall asleep. It helps me _dream_.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“You know, all kinds of dreams! Being a superstar, bringing world peace, making friends with everyone in the world… and going out there.”

“Like go out _into space_?”

“Yeah!”

Lance let himself fall backward, hitting his soft comforter with a _thud_. Keith followed. Lance looked to the side and found his friend was already looking at him.

“Do _you_ have dreams?” Lance asked with a smile.

“I’m not sure,” Keith said. “Maybe to go out there and find answers.”

“What kind of answers?”

“I was born in the desert. I could see the stars so clearly every night. It was beautiful.” Keith smiled. His eyes shimmered with grief, unspoken. “My dad always looked at the stars like he was trying to find something.”

“What was he trying to find?”

“I don’t know. He looked sad but smiled all warmly. Kind of like in the movies we watched today.” Keith closed his eyes, then opened them again. “Like he lost his heart out there.”

“Then we’ll just have to find it!”

“Huh?”

He took Keith’s hand. “We’ll go out there and find your answers, _and_ we’ll find your dad’s heart.”

Keith laughed softly. He looked at Lance, but not the way an adult might, or even how their classmates would; no making fun of him, no humoring him. His eyes showed his honest thoughts as always—a belief that Lance was right. That one day, they would travel space together, that they’d find everything.

He looked at Lance like _he_ was the answer, but he couldn’t make sense of that. Keith himself didn’t know until years down the line; when he could read his feelings with more clarity.

“That’s a nice dream,” Keith said.

“Right? We’ll study hard, and then we’ll fly out together when we’re older!” He pointed up to the two stars above his pillow, the only ones that were colored— _red and blue_. They’d always been his favorite. “We’ll explore, we’ll make lots of friends wherever we go, we’ll bring world peace, we’ll find your answers and your dad’s heart… we can achieve them all!”

“You’re amazing,” Keith whispered. “Your dreams are amazing.”

Lance smiled. He was still holding Keith’s hand. Neither of them let go.

They looked at the glow-in-the-dark galaxy for a moment, soft silence between them.

After a moment, Lance asked, “Wanna stargaze before we go to sleep?”

“Can we do that?”

“Sure! We’ll get comfy on the windowsill and can watch them the whole night!” He sat up and grabbed his pillow.

The windowsill—a bench right behind his bed. Extra space for trinkets and books, or a hiding nook to snuggle up and gaze at the sky. He always had soft cushions and a plush blanket lined up.

Keith followed, pulling the comforter behind him and grabbing the other pillow.

They made a small pillow fort and settled in.

“It’s not as clear as in the desert or by the ocean or in the mountains,” Lance said. “But, we can see them nicely.”

“You do this a lot, huh?”

“Sometimes I can’t sleep, or I feel sad and lonely, just like that. Watching the sky to count the clouds or stargaze makes it all feel okay again.”

“I know what you mean.” Keith’s voice was soft. “The stars pull me in to search the answers, but…” His thumb brushed over Lance’s knuckles, his touch so featherlight; Lance couldn’t tell later if he’d just imagined the gesture, but it stayed in his memory. “They’re also grounding. I feel less alone looking at them.”

Lance smiled and lowered his gaze. Like just a few moments before, he found Keith was already looking at him. His heart skipped a beat. He could feel _something_ in the air, like a sense that something was waiting for them, but he couldn’t grasp it. The feeling gently ebbed away when they both turned their gazes upwards again.

They sat in silence, just gazing at the sky.

Suddenly, a streak of light caught Lance’s eyes. He gasped.

“Did you see that?”

Far, far up, near the blue guiding star, red crossed the sky at high speed.

“A shooting star?” Keith wondered out loud.

“Let’s make a wish!”

Silently, Lance recited all his wishes, everything he’d told earlier; things he’d kept in his heart.

Next to his ear, he heard a whisper. “I wish that all your dreams will come true.”

(When Lance’s mother went to wake the boys for breakfast, she found them snuggled up on the windowsill. Both boys were smiling in their sleep. The comforter had slipped aside to reveal their joined hands.

The camera clicked, once, twice, three times without disrupting their dreamful slumber, until a giggle sounded. The last photo: two boys rubbing the sleep from their eyes in confusion. Their hands never parted.)


	2. You’re the only North Star I would follow this far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Lance thinks he’s lost Keith, they find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Lancemas, “Ties that bind / Paths intertwined” | “Stargazing” — although, this is also the overarching theme of all three parts of this miniseries. I hope you like it (*´ω`*)

_Two boys, asleep on the windowsill, their hands entwined._

Lance had many photos, but the ones of that time, he cherished the most.

A friend he’d known only for a short time but had felt so close to. Contact was lost when the boy moved away, but he held the memories dear; even knowing they might trickle away like sand between his fingers.

He’d always loved the sea and the sky, he’d never stopped dreaming. When he looked up at the bright blue guiding star, whenever he caught a glimpse of red swiftly crossing the night, he remembered the boy. He remembered the night they’d talked beneath the stars and made a wish.

Contact was lost, but Lance still felt the _connection_ like they were bound by a string. He couldn’t _see_ it, but his skin tingled warmly where it was tied around his finger. Sometimes, he felt a gentle pull; like the featherlight brush of a thumb on his knuckles. Reminiscent of an encouraging whisper in his ears.

Reaching for the stars—a childhood dream that became his guiding goal. He worked hard to make it come true. Maybe, he thought, they would meet again.

Finally, he made it. Training to become a pilot at the Garrison. He’d keep working hard, and soon, he’d travel the galaxy.

And though Lance had hoped in his heart, though he’d always carried the photo close to his chest, he wasn’t prepared for when he saw the familiar face.

_Keith._

And though Keith might’ve forgotten, though he was more reckless than he used to be, though it may have seemed like he wasn’t in it with his heart—Lance felt it. The warm glow where their fingers were tied.

At night, he saw Keith gaze up at the stars.

(He was searching for the guiding star, always searching for the brightest blue, longing to find the piece he’d lost. In his hands, a photograph, frayed at the edges from how often he’d held it through the years.)

The path was bumpy.

When Keith was thrown out, Lance sneaked out to watch the night sky on the Garrison’s rooftop.

Tears dripped on the photograph. He thought this was it. They wouldn’t find each other ever again.

His vision too blurry, he missed the streak of red crossing the sky near the blue guiding star.

Later, Lance found a note in his room. _I hope all your dreams come true_. Red ink. A ghost of a whisper in his ear. He cried himself to sleep, the slip of paper cradled in his hand, the photograph beneath his pillow.

The next morning, resolve echoed firmly in his heart. He wouldn’t give up.

And though he believed the ends would remain loose, fate worked in mysterious ways.

Lance hadn’t imagined just _how much_ he’d miss home—his family, _Earth_. The departure had been sudden; no chance to prepare for homesickness.

Gazing at the sky had always been comforting. Now, looking at the stars as they traveled through space, so far from Earth, he felt less alone. Even if it wasn’t the _same_ sky, it helped ease his mind.

Sometimes, he’d bring his blanket to simulate the windowsill of his childhood room. He’d cradle himself, and hold the old photograph.

Usually, he was the only visitor to stargaze on the observation deck. One night, he found someone else had the same idea.

Keith stood there, fully dressed in his Blade of Marmora suit. His features were calm, but his eyes shone with the melancholy of many things unspoken.

_Just like back then._

Lance smiled softly as he stepped next to him.

“Can’t sleep?”

“I would ask you the same, but something tells me you do this a lot.” Keith’s lips quirked up as he glanced to the side. “I hoped I’d find you here.”

He raised his arm, revealing the frayed photograph of two boys, sleeping hand in hand.

“You do remember,” Lance whispered. “I thought you didn’t recognize me. Maybe I looked different.”

“I never forgot,” Keith murmured. “I’d always know you. But maybe I was afraid to _face_ it was you.”

“How does that make sense?”

“I don’t know. If I pretend I haven’t found you, I can’t lose you again.” He laughed under his breath. “It was stupid. The first night we got here, I tried to find the bright blue star.”

“I tried to find it, too. I tried to find the red shooting star. We’re too far from home.”

“Maybe we are, but maybe we _aren’t_.” Keith turned to meet his gaze, face to face.

“Huh?”

Keith took his hand.

“Maybe my guiding star has been _right here_ all along.” He smiled. “How about we put that blanket of yours to good use?”

Lance exhaled; a whisper of a laugh. “I’d love to.”

That night, they watched the stars in silence. Falling asleep shoulder to shoulder, fingers entwined, Lance felt the warm glow envelop them.

No matter what happened, Lance knew now that he and Keith would always find each other. Their paths were intertwined through the expanses of the universe.


	3. I remember the view whenever I’m holding you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the war brings new beginnings. Lance and Keith start building a new future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while longer due to a number of reasons, but I can finally share the finale part of this "miniseries" of drabbles! With a direct callback to the Futariboshi animatic, with a similar scene like I've written in my older fic for the Starboys AU.
> 
> For the Lancemas prompts: Happy Endings; New Beginnings; Future.
> 
> It feels fitting that I can share this right at the end of the year. I hope everyone will have an amazing new year (*´ω`*)

The universe had finally found peace.

After it was all over, Lance took a break at home with his family. He’d missed them, he wanted to catch his breath and recharge while spending a lot of time with his parents, his siblings, his niece and nephew.

He met up with friends when they all had time—and spent many moments with his boyfriend whenever he was home.

Keith had taken up leadership for the Blade. No more fighting; protecting the peace instead, and helping everyone in need. And though he spent as much time on Earth as he could, he took his responsibility seriously. He wanted to do his part to help the universe.

Lance was proud of him and did what he could to help as well.

In the first year or so, Lance and his family helped to rebuild the communities, helped make sure everyone had the supplies needed. Everyone had their talents, everyone knew there was a lot of work to do. Whenever Keith left for another mission, he took a batch of supplies along: food, clothes, anything else the people in the universe might need.

Soon, Lance felt it was time to return to the field.

He joined Keith on a few missions—wearing his own Marmora uniform. The first time he put it on, he hesitated; he wasn’t a legacy, after all.

Keith just hugged him from behind and kissed his ear.

“You’re _my boyfriend_ and I’m the _leader_. That sounds like a legacy to me. And you were a Paladin of Voltron. There’s no reason why you _shouldn’t_ wear our suit,” he murmured. Then, he chuckled. “Plus, you look amazing.”

Lance huffed and turned around in his boyfriend’s arms to kiss the smirk on his lips.

When they parted, he smiled. “You make some compelling arguments.”

Eventually, Lance returned to the Garrison. He was welcomed as an instructor.

He loved this new part of his life, doing something he loved, and helping kids learn and grow. To help shape the future generation of pilots.

Though he never said it out loud, he hoped Keith might join him: that they could spend more time together, both teaching classes. Doing something they loved, next to the person they loved.

Keith sensed his wish without a word spoken.

One day, he came back from a long flight and declared he’d take a break from missions. Try something different, help the universe in new ways until he felt it was the right time to fly out there again.

And then, he went down on one knee. In his hands, delicate blue flowers he brought from a garden in outer space. Arranged in their center, a ring.

“I want to stay always by your side,” Keith murmured. “Lance, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Lance answered without hesitation. “I want to marry you, Keith. I want to spend my days by your side.”

They both smiled brightly as Keith slipped the ring on his finger.

Happy endings. New beginnings. A bright future to walk toward.

Keith and Lance settled down together.

They built a house: near everyone they held dear, not too far from the Garrison, with a perfect view of the sky. Their bedroom upstairs, decorated with a ceiling full of stars. A broad windowsill right by their bed; a small balcony. Smaller rooms, built similarly, with large windows to bundle up under the stars.

The perfect place to start a family.

It had been many years since that fateful night as kids. Years since they met again at the Garrison; since they watched the stars together at the Castle of Lions. A couple of years since the war ended.

The invisible string tying Lance and Keith glowed warmly every moment. On their fingers, they proudly displayed how their lives were bound undeniably. 

Matching rings. Red and blue.

The first night in their new house, they sat on the back porch. They had enjoyed dinner watching the sunset, the breeze tousling their hair.

And now, they could watch the stars. A sky like so long ago when two kids talked under a glow-in-the-dark galaxy. A sky like all the years they had lost sight of each other.

They were both smiling; Keith’s eyes shone with happiness so pure. Looking at the stars would always be nostalgic, but the time of sadness had passed.

Lance always tried to spot the red shooting star. He always looked for the bright blue guiding star and knew that Keith did the same.

That night, as they stood so close together, Keith’s arm around his waist, he found something marvelous.

He gasped. “Keith, look!”

As he pointed upward, his ring gleamed in the moonshine.

Keith followed his line of sight and gasped as well.

High above them, the bright blue guiding star had seemed to move closer. Right by its side, the red shooting star.

Just like he and Keith had always found each other; like how they were by each other’s side.

They watched _their_ stars in silent wonder for a long moment.

Eventually, Keith kissed his cheek.

“ _I wish that all your dreams come true_ ,” he echoed his old words in a murmur. “Did they come true?”

“That depends,” Lance murmured back. “Did you ever find your answers?”

“Well, I found my mom. I learned the story of my parents, of the love they had found. That my mom only left because she had to, to protect us. I found a new family along the way,” Keith recounted. “I found my dad’s heart, I found the answers about my birth. And most of all, I found _my_ heart. I found _you_.”

“ _Maybe my guiding star has been right here all along_ , was it?” Lance smiled.

Keith laughed softly. “Yes. _You’re_ my star, guiding me all this time. I found the other puzzle pieces, and finally learned to understand along the way.”

Lance leaned in to kiss his husband; first his cheek before their lips met for a gentle kiss. They smiled against each other, their gazes locked when they parted.

“Then they all came true,” Lance whispered.

Above them, the blue and red stars shone the brightest. On their fingers, the red and blue bands of their love gleamed in the light.

Happy endings. A bright future to walk toward.

New beginnings, built from everything they had made so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
